Disney High
by KeepCalmAndLove
Summary: Welcome to Disney High, where the students are anything but ordinary teenagers. You'll see the disney characters in a new light. People will fall in love, overcome self confidence issues, and deal with normal teenage drama. Welcome to Disney High, hope you enjoy it here.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Belle Thenardier waited outside of the train station for her father and the new exchange student from France that they were hosting for the year. Her father was French, so he had agreed to host the student so he would feel at home. That morning, her father had hopped onto a train to Kirksville to pick him up from the airport.

The little town of Marceline, Missouri was too small for an airport of their own, so anyone who wanted to fly had to go to Kirksville. "Belle!" Belle turned to see her smiling father and a tall boy behind him. "Papa! How was your trip?"

"Good. Well, this is Adam. He'll be staying in the guest room for this next year. Adam, this is my daughter Belle. You'll both be in your senior year, so Belle can show you around Disney High. Well, Adam, I'll just get your bags in the trunk and pull the car around. Try to get to know each other. After all, you will be living together." And with that, the short man waddled off with several bags.

After a short bout of awkward silence between the two teenagers, Belle broke through the quiet. Sticking out her hand to Adam, she said, "Um, so, hi. My name is Belle, as my dad just said." Adam just looked at her hand like it carried an infectious disease. She lowered her hand. "So, you're from France, huh? Is it exciting living there?"

More silence. "Are you even going to talk to me?" He shook his head. She sighed. _'This is going to be a long year.'_ She thought.

...

"MOM! Why didn't you wake me up!" Mulan shouted. Rushing to get dressed, she almost ran over her older brother. "Woah, woah. Where's the fire?" He asked, smoothing down his spiky flame red mohawk. "What do you mean, Mushu? I'm going to be late!"

Stepping around her older brother, she ran to the bathroom. "Mulan, you know that it's only 6 o'clock in the morning." The small asian stuck her head out of the bathroom door. "What?" She asked her brother. "It's 6 o' clock in the morning. Same time you've been waking up all summer."

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" She threw her towel a her laughing brother. "YOU'RE SUCH A JERK!" Still laughing, Mushu made his way down to cook breakfast for the rest of his family.

...

Rapunzel kept looking at her schedule and the large building in front of her. _'Maybe I should have rethought this whole school thing.'_ Rapunzel Gothel was an odd girl. She had long blonde hair that she'd never cut, her best friend was her pet chameleon, and she had been homeschooled by her mother her entire life. Convincing her over-protective mother had been quite the task, but she had eventually broken her down.

But now as she looked at the daunting building in front of her, she was doubting her decision. "Hey! Blondie!" Rapunzel turned around to see a redhead with wild curls and bright blue eyes walking towards her. "Um, hi?" The blonde asked. "Hey, my name is Merida DunBrock, I'm a student ambassador. Are you Rapunzel Gothel?"

"Yeah. I'm just a little lost. This whole '_school_' thing is new to me."

"Homeschooled?"

"Yeah." The fiery redhead patted Rapunzel on her back. "Don't worry. Almost everyone in Marceline has been homeschooled at one point. And we get loads of new students each year, even new teachers, so you won't be the only lost person. So, let's take a look at that schedule, shall we?"

Rapunzel handed Merida her schedule and waited patiently as she analyzed it. "Well, it looks like you have first period with the new politics teacher, Mr. Frollo. So that'll be right down the hall and it should be the second classroom on the left. Do you think you can manage o get there on your own?"

The timid blonde merely nodded her head. "Alrighty then! I'll pick you up at the end of first period to show you to your next class. Your locker will be assigned during homeroom, which will be in Mr. Frollo's room. Good luck!" And with that, Merida turned on her heel and left the clueless Rapunzel to her own defenses.

"What on earth did I get myself into?"

...

Quasimodo kept his head down while walking through the hallways. Well...he kept his head down even more than usual. "Maybe I should have just listened to Uncle Claude. I mean, I really don't need to go to school, do I?"

He, just like Rapunzel, had been a victim of an overprotective guardian. Only the reason why his uncle did it was because Quasi was deformed. Not awfully deformed, like a hunchback, but his face and body had been terribly scarred during the fire that had killed his parents, and one of his legs had been horribly twisted, causing him to limp. But this didn't stop his uncle from telling him how ugly he supposedly was.

Quasi had wanted to get out of his uncle's home his entire life, the only time he was allowed outside was when he went and rang the bells at the church. But, Uncle Claude had realized that if he was to convince his nephew that the world was out to get him, he would have to show him how ugly it was. And what better way to do that than through high school?

So now here was Quasi, walking down the halls of Disney High. Uncle Claude had gotten a job at the school, teaching as a politics teacher. "Hi!" Quasi nearly jumped put of his own skin when he heard the shrill and feminine voice. "Woah! Calm down there, didn't mean to frighten the daylights out of you."

Quasi finally stopped panicking long enough to look up at the source of the voice that was addressing him. His heart skipped a beat. Smiling down at him was possibly an angel. She had olive skin, bright green eyes, wild raven curls, and the sweetest smile on earth. "Hi. I'm Esmerelda Fantôm, a student ambassador. You're Quasimodo Frollo, right? Mr. Frollo's nephew?" Quasi numbly nodded his head.

"Well, it's nice to meet you. Your locker will be assigned in your home room, so if you could just hand me your schedule, I'll be able to direct you there." Trembling slightly, he handed her his schedule. "Okay, looks like you have first period with Mr. Thatch with me. So come one, I'll show you the way." Quasi followed her while she babbled on about how boring she thought geography was. But Quasi couldn't hear a word she said. All he could hear was the ringing of marriage bells in his head.

...

"Get a room you two!" Aladdin called out to his brother and his girlfriend. The two of them stopped sucking face long enough to say simultaneously, "No." They then went back to smooching up a storm. Aladdin rolled his eyes at Mozenrath and his girlfriend Evangeline.

"You know, they've been a real buzzkill lately." His friend Flynn Rider, a.k.a. Eugene Fitzherbert told him. "I agree with Flynn." Sadira said, plopping down into the seat next to Aladdin. To the school, they were known as the Three Thieves. They had been friends since preschool. And nothing had changed since. Except for the fact that Sadira had gotten over her crush on Aladdin she had had simce the fifth grade. She was now dating Jim Hawkins, another school delinquent.

"Quiet class. Quiet down." Mrs. Thatch, the foreign languages teacher, told the rowdy teenagers.

"Welcome back to school. I hope you all had a wonderful summer. Me and Mr. Thatch certainly did." The tall teacher said, a slight blush appearing on her tan face. "Ooh." The teenagers called out. "Kay, so this quarter, we'll be focusing on French, Spanish, German, and Russian. Let's start by assigning our groups. But don't think I'll be letting you be with your friends."

Everyone let out a groan. "Ah ah ah! Don't complain. Besides, this will be good for you to learn how to work with people you don't normally associate with." The teacher was going to say more, but she was interrupted by the opening of the door.

"Excuse me. Sorry Mrs. Thatch, but I'm just here dropping off a new student."

"That's fine Alice." Mrs. Thatcher told the blonde. "Perhaps you would like to introduce yourself Miss...?"

"Balabar. Jasmine Balabar." Aladdin straightened up in his seat. "Wow." Was all he could manage to say. Jasmine was tall, dark skinned, had black glossy hair that went down to the middle of her thighs, had large, almond shaped,cinnamon colored eyes. In a word, she was gorgeous.

Flynn elbowed his starstruck friend. "Looks like someone has the hots for the new princess."

"Shut up." He told his friend. Flynn chuckled to himself. Jasmine made eye contact with Aladdin. And there he saw it. The same spark that he had seen when Sadira had met Jim.

He wrote something down on a piece of paper and passed it to Sadira.

Confused, she opened it and read it silently and smiled. '_We're going to get Aladdin together with the new girl.'_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Ariel sat down at the table with her friends. "Hey, Aurora. Aurora. Hey, wake up!" Cinderella shouted at their insomniac friend. "Cindy, I know I asked you a long time ago to wake me when I fell asleep, but do you really need to shout in my ear?!"

The blonde just shrugged and went back to eating. Ariel rolled her eyes, then noticed someone was missing. "Hey, do you know where Snow is?"

...

"Snow White de Noir. Well, thanks for coming in. I had no idea that you had an allergy to apples. Have a nice day dear. Now go on now to lunch."

"Thank you Mrs. Mouse!" Snow White, just like her namesake suggested, had snow white skin, blood red lips, and night black hair. Snow lived with her older step-sister, who was also the only person left in their family that was alive.

It's not that her step-sister hated her, it was that she was extremely jealous of Snow's beauty, oblivious to the fact that she was fairly gorgeous. But, as she was blinded by her desire for to be pretty, Grimhilde made it her goal in life to torment Snow.

Snow made her way down the corridor back to the lunchroom when she crashed into something, knocking her on her but. Snow looked up. Correction. Someone. Sitting across from her was a boy her age with fair skin, brown hair and eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there."

"No, no. I should have looked where I was going."

"You know what, why don't we both take the blame?" He said with a smile. Snow smirked at him. "Okay. Here let me help you up." She stood up and offered him her hand. Taking it, he pulled himself up, revealing that he was at least five inches taller.

"So, do you want to tell me your name? After all, it's not every day I meet a girl who _literally_ knocks me off my feet." Giggling, Snow blushed.

"It's Snow. Snow White. And you are?"

"Ferdinand, Ferdinand Royalton. Well, it was nice to meet you Snow White. But I've got to find my friends." And with that he turned on his heel and left the speechless Snow White standing there. Shaking her head, she quickly hurried off to the cafeteria.

...

Ferdinand couldn't stop thinking of that girl he bumped into in the hallway. "Hey, Ferdinand, dude what's up?" His friend Prince Charmingdale asked him. "Yeah, you've been quiet today." His other friend Phillip Princeville pointed out. "Yeah, it's just this girl I met today."

"Girl? Oh, I've got to hear about this." Eric LeCrown said as he plopped down in the seat next to Ferdinand. "Well, I was walking to the cafeteria when all of a sudden, I walk straight into this girl. So I apologized, she took the blame, then I said it was both of our faults and she helped me up. Then I asked her name and she asked mine."

"What was her name?" Phillip asks. "It was Snow. Snow White." Prince, who had been drinking his water, nearly choked. "Dude, are you okay?" Ferdinand asked his friend. "Yeah man, I'm okay. It's just that, Snow White is Grimhilde's step-sister."

"Step-sister? She has a step-sister?" Ferdinand asked him. Eric nodded. "Yeah. Just one of the _many_ things she hid from you while you were dating." Ferdinand scowled. "So did she just lie about _everything_?!"

Phillip nodded sadly. "Yeah, sorry man. But she's out of your life now, so just be glad." Ferdinand nodded. "You're right. So, what's up with you guys?"

...

"No."

"Awe come on, Jafar! If you would just let me-"

"I said no. End of discussion, Hades." The dark skinned boy slammed his locker door shut and walked away from his flabbergasted friend. The blue-haired boy quickly ran up to catch to the tall boy. "Look, I promise, Persephone will be doing most of the work. I'm just bringing everyone in. How can you say 'no' to this face." Hades said, pointing to said face.

"I can. No!" Jafar said flatly and walked away from his friend again. "Come on! You were complaining this morning about not being able to get a girlfriend!"

"That was because I was tired of you pestering me. Just like you're doing now!"

"Please, my lonely friend. Let me help you find love!" Hades exclaimed, falling to his knees, earning the entire hallway's attention. Jafar rolled his eyes, knowing that he'd never win. "Fine, alright. I'll let you and Persephone set me up."

"Yes!" The blue-haired boy exclaimed, jumping to his feet. Jafar laughed at his friend's ridiculous behavior. "But only because I hate seeing you grovel."

"You won't regret it."

"We'll see about that." Jafar said flatly as the two boys walked into fifth period.

...

Naveen smiled at the adoring girls surrounding him. "Yes, Maldonia is my favorite place in the world. My heart aches for it even as I think of it now." He said, clutching his heart. The girls sighed dreamily.

"Okay, enough, enough! Girls, get back to your stations, I need to speak to Naveen. Alone." The girls moaned and protested, but eventually dispersed. After the gaggle of giggling girls disappeared, all that was left was a peeved man with bluish gray hair, pale skin, grey eyes wearing a chef's uniform.

"I am Chef Remi, and you sir are disturbing my class." The man told Naveen. "My apologies Chef Remi, I-" The man held up his hand. "I don't want to hear your excuses. Since you're obviously new to this class,so I will be assigning Tianna as your partner. Tianna."

A dark skinned girl with shoulder length curly black hair walked over. "Yes, Chef?"

"Meet Naveen. He'll be your new partner for the semester. I need you to keep an eye on him. And make sure he doesn't burn anything down while you're at it."

"Yes, Chef." She said and turned to face the grinning Naveen. "Well? Are you just going to sit there grinning like a fool or are you going to learn how to cook?" Tianna asked him. Naveen's jaw nearly hit the floor. No girl, not even his own _mother_, had spoken him like that.

Tianna sighed. _'Oh boy, another prince.'_ She walked over to him and and pushed his jaw up gently. "Come on, we have work to do."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Quasimodo had been given a map of the school by Esmerelda. But, that didn't keep him from getting lost. In fact, he had just bumped into someone. "Hey, are you blind or something?!" A pale Arabian boy with curly black hair shouted down at him.

Quasimodo raised his hands over his head and cowered away. "Mozenrath!" Both boys jumped. Quasimodo lowered his hands to see a tall girl with black hair and changing eyes standing there glaring at Mozenrath, with her hands on her hips.

Mozenrath smiled. "Yes, Evangeline, darling?" He asked nervously. "Are you scaring the new kid?" She asked in an icy tone. "No, I bumped into him. He was just calling me out on it. He didn't mean to." Quasimodo said, hiding his face behind his hands.

"Why are you hiding?" Evangeline asked him. "Because I'm a monster." He told her, making her laugh. "Listen, if anyone's a monster it's Mozenrath."

"Hey!" Mozenrath shouted, pouting and crossing his arms. "Oh babe, you know I love you, but you can be a little monster-like at times." She said, wrapping her arms around him. "But, once again, why are you saying that's you're a monster?"

"Because of my scars." Quasi said as he lowered his hands to let them see his face. Mozenrath frowned and Evangeline sucked in a breath. "Pretty gruesome, huh?"

"Nope, it's nowhere near as bad as my injury." Mozenrath said. Quasi looked at him quizzically. "Show him." Evangeline told Mozenrath. He sighed and pulled off the glove he had been wearing. Quasi gasped. Underneath the glove, Mozenrath's right hand had been burned severely, almost down to the bone. "Acid." Mozenrath explained, pulling the glove back on.

"I was messing around at a chemical factory, the acid sprayed over my arm and I had to go to the hospital. I thought I was a monster too, ya know, because of my injury. Until I met Evangeline. So don't let anyone tell you that you're a monster. Because someone will be there to make you think otherwise."

Mozenrath slithered his arm around Evangeline's waist, pulled her close and kissed her cheek, making her blush. "You know, you're a cool kid. You should sit with us at lunch. See ya around..."

"Quasi. It's Quasimodo."

"See ya around Quasi." Mozenrath saluted him, turned and walked away with his arm still around Evangeline's waist. Quasi blinked. 'Did I actually make friends?'.

...

Jafar's eyes darted around the hall as he looked for another one of his friends. '_Bingo._' He thought as he zoned in on his target. Mozenrath was walking around, escorting his girlfriend to her locker.

"Hey, Moze!" Jafar called out to his friend. "What Jafar?"

"Hades coerced me into participating as a bachelor in his match-making business. So tell me, as a friend who has been stuck in this situation before, how do I get out of it?" Mozenrath blinked. Then he started to chuckle.

"What?! What's so funny?" Jafar screeched at the laughing boy. "Nothing, except for the fact that you are screwed, my friend. There is no way that Hades will let you out of this deal. But don't worry about it."

"Why? Hades has set me up before, those were some of the worst experiences of my life, I mean, how did two girls both bring guns on their first date?" Jafar asked Mozenrath, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Hey, I went through it as well. And I hear that Persephone is doing the match making this year. You know that she got me and Evangeline together." Mozenrath said, elbowing his buddy, who was now rubbing his temples.

"Oh sure, and Evangeline is such a great catch. Ooh." Jafar groaned as Mozenrath punched him in the gut lightly. "Now Jafar, let's not forget that she was the first girl that didn't run away screaming when she saw my injury. An injury, I might add, that you and Jimbo caused." Mozenrath spat out through his teeth.

Jafar closed his eyes, memories of that awful day flashing behind his eyelids. "Yes. I remember, though I'd quite like to forget it. Fine. I'll go through with Hades hair brained scheme to get me a girlfriend. I have to get to class, see ya later Moze."

Jafar walked off without another word to his history class with Mr. Radcliffe.

...

"Remember students to attend Friday's pep rally, and support the Disney High Wolves! Also for all of you athletes, tryouts for the football, baseball, soccer, and sailing team are on Wednesday. Thanks to all you students who make our high school great from Principal Mouse. Have a nice day!"

"Ugh! Could he get any peppier?" Ursula groaned to her other personality. "Mrs. Duck said he was the head cheerleader during their high school days." Vanessa, a.k.a., Ursula's other personality told her.

"Not this again! Ursula, I thought you were seeing your psychiatrist." Cruela DeVille told her friend. Maleficent rolled her amber eyes and went back to her books. "It's not my fault! Doctor Facilier told me that split personality disorder was rare but permanent. So, like it or not, we're all stuck with Vanessa."

"Doctor Facilier is a crack pot. He told me he could cure me of my fear of mice, byy now every time I even see a _picture_ of a mouse, I go into hysterics! You should tell your parents to cancel your sessions with him and get your money back." The red headed Medusa said as she sat down in her seat.

Meet the bad girls of Disney High. There was Mim, who was slightly delusional, Ursula, a.k.a. Vanessa, with the split personalities, Medusa, who had a pathological fear of mice, Anastasia an Drizella, Cinderella's step-sisters, Cordelia, the heartbreaker of the group, who was known around the school for her temper, then there was Cruela, who had an obsession with furs, Grimhilde, who was to vain for her own good, Yzma, who probably would end up in politics, and finally, Maleficent, the leader.

People rarely ever approached the bad girl members alone, with the exception of Grimhilde and Cordelia, but never as a whole. Which was why they were shocked when Hades walked over.

"Hello ladies."

"What do _you_ want, Hades?" Cordelia asked him. "Oh, nothing, just wondering if any of you precious jewels would like to participate in my match-making business." To his dismay, all the girls burst out laughing. All, except for Maleficent, that is.

"Ha! Good one Hades, we'll be sure to call you when we decide to jump off a cliff!" Cruela told him bluntly. "Awe, come on! I've got some good guys signed up! There's Gaston, and...and and James Hook...oh! Jafar's doing too!"

Yzma rolled her eyes. "Oh please. Like any of us would-"

"I'll do it." They all looked to gape at the girl who had uttered those words. Maleficent was unshaken by their relentless stares. "Okay, that's one girl. Who else wants in on the action?" Hades said, breaking the silence, grinning evilly at the girls.

...

"You should try out."

"No. I shouldn't."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not interested." James Pleades Hawkins told his mother as he helped her at their family inn. "Jim, the sailing team sounds like it would be a good fit for you! You've been out there on the waves ever since you were little, and it's good for your character! It's a really good idea!"

Jim cocked an eyebrow at his mother. "Yeah, you also said that volunteering with Dr. Dobbler in the science lab at school was a good idea. Look how that turned out."

Mrs. Hawkins sighed, remembering that terrible day when she was called by the police, being told that her son and two other boys had been caught in the chemical factory.

"Listen, this is different. I talked to the coach, he said that he would look after you. Jim, all I'm asking you is for you to do this one thing for me. If you still don't like it by the end of first quarter, you can quit." Jim sighed and brushed his hair out of his eyes. "Fine. I'll do it."

His mother squealed and hugged him. "Thank you! Now, table 3 needs its drinks." Jim smiled at his mother's workhorse ways. _'Yay. Sailing team. That will be fun. Not.'_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Eric couldn't hear anything over the loud music. "What?" He screamed at Phillip. "I said, we should probably go to a quieter room!"

"Oh. Okay!" Eric followed Phillip up the stairs to Prince's loft. The Charmingdales were known all around town for their extravagant parties, which was why every year after the first day of school, Prince's house was packed top to bottom with Marceline's entire teenage population.

Phillip lead Eric into the _'quiet'_ room. The sound of the music was muffles and Eric tried to pop his ears. "I swear, Prince, every year the music gets even louder." Prince shrugged his shoulders and continued to sip his beer.

Eric nursed his own beer as he listened to Ferdinand talk about Snow White. "Dude, just give it up. There is no way in Hell that you'd have a chance with her, especially with her sister always watching her like a hawk."

"Yeah but...there was just something there." Eric waved his hand at his friend. "Oh, come on! You sound like Grimbsy, talking like that. Always talking about love and the right girl. You know what, when we all find the right girl, it'll hit us like lighting."

Eric took another sip of his beer after realizing he had ranted. His friends, ignoring him, wen back to their conversation.

...

"So...this should be fun." Silence. Belle sighed. "You should be able to meet a lot of people here." Adam just stared at her. Belle rolled her eyes and got out of the car, while Adam remained seated.

"Look, I know this must be all strange for you, being in another country and all, but the point of this is to make friends. So...get your bloody ass out of the car before I light a fire under it!" Belle screamed at him. Adam was left in shock, staring at the petite brunette with wide eyes.

She glared at him as he numbly unbuckled his seat belt, opened the door and stepped out onto the pavement. Her expression softened slightly when he walked up to her and took her arm. As they walked up to the Charmingdale's mansion, Belle started telling him all about her friends.

"You'll love them. Merida and Mulan can sometimes seem a little intense sometimes, but, you'll get used to them. Oh! And you probably should try to let Charlotte down easily."

Adam just grunted, causing Belle to hiss through her teeth. She grabbed his ear and dragged him into the house. Adam stood up, rubbing his ear and searched for the feisty girl who brought him here.

'_This is great. Just great. Better start looking for her.'_

...

"I don't know about this."

"Come on, you'll be fine."

"Are you sure? I'm supposed to be at home cleaning and my sisters-"

"Your sisters won't even recognize you. Stop worrying already." Aurora told the anxious Cinderella. "But my mom-"

"Your mom doesn't even care about you! All she does is make you clean all day long while she spoils your step-sisters! So, for just this once, do something for yourself!" Ariel shouted at the top of her lungs. Cindy sighed. "Fine. But if I get in trouble, I'm blaming all of you."

The group of girls cheered and hugged their friend. "Come on, let's go in." Snow White told them all, making the gaggle of gals move towards the door.

...

"Oh!" Flynn cried out as he saw Aladdin tumble down the stairs. "Dude, next time, try to stick the landing." Flynn laughed when his friend gave him the bird. "Whatever dude. I'm going to go find something to drink."

Flynn walked into the kitchen where several teenagers lingered about. He went to reach for a beer that was sitting on the counter when, "Ow! Watch it bud!" Flynn looked down to see a lock of blonde hair under his foot.

He traced the hair with his eyes to find a pretty young girl with green eyes attached to it. "Look where you're stepping, jerk face!" She shouted at him. Flynn blinked and instantly put his smolder face on.

"Why, hello there gorgeous. My name's Flynn. Flynn Rider. And what might your name be?" The girl only stared at him. "Well?" Flynn asked. "What's your name?"

"Why do you care?" And with that she turned on her heel and left the kitchen. "Ha! She turned you down, dude!" Aladdin laughed as he hit his friend on the back. But Flynn didn't even respond. _'Who the heck is she?'_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Ariel pinched the bridge of her nose as the music continued to play on. She was currently having a raging headache, and couldn't find her friends. "Awe, come on Eric! Not all over the couch!" Ariel turned to the sound of the voice and found a very pissed off Prince scowling at a very drunk Eric who had just thrown up all over the couch.

Prince started to walk away, but Eric grabbed on to him. "Wai...you...you haf to dri me hoe."

"No way, dude. Find someone else." Prince stomped away from the now stranded Eric. Ariel sighed and walked over to help him. "Heeeey! Swee thaang! You caan do whaeva you waa!" Ariel just rolled her eyes and helped the drunk out of the house and into her car. "Okay. Where do you live?"

Eric slurred and mumbled the address to her and she drove him all the way. One of Ariel's favorite songs came on and she turned the music up and started singing, thinking that Eric had passed out. _'She has a nice voice. And such pretty red hair.'_

Ariel pulled up to Eric's driveway and helped him to the front porch and turned to get back in her car. The next morning, Grimsby found a very disheveled Eric on the front porch and demanded that he stay in bed that day. All Eric thought about was who his savior had been. And where was she now?

...

"That was one party." Merida said, rubbing her temples. "Ugh...I think I'm going to throw up." Snow White said. "Hey, you've got the better of it. My step mom found out that I snuck out last night. I've got floor scrubbing duty for a week." Cinderella groaned.

The girls (and the rest of Marceline's youth population) shuffle around, suffering from their hangovers, headaches, and other complaints. The sight brought a scowl upon Mr. Frollo's face. "You see? Why you shouldn't give in to the temptations?" He shouted at his class.

They only gave him a half hearted groan, causing him to scowl even more. "Well, since you all enjoy temptation so much, you shall all write a 500 page essay tonight about the joys of temptation. And it's due tomorrow morning."

"What?!"

"You can't do that!"

"Abuse of power!"

"Silence!" Mr. Frollo cried out. The class became quiet. "Turn to page 345."

...

Flynn moped around the next day. "Come on! Pull yourself together! Look, if I help you look for this girl, will you please focus?" Sadira shouted at him. Flynn snapped out of it immediately. "Really?" He asked, hope rimming his eyes.

"Yes. But, you have to help me get Jasmine and Aladdin together! And let me remind you that it was your idea in the first place!" Flynn huffed. "Fine. I think I know someone who could help."

...

"What do you mean I can't join?" Milan screeched at the martial arts team sensei. "I'm sorry Fa Mulan, but girls cannot join the team." He said sadly. "And what jackass came up with that rule."

"That would be me." Mulan turned towards the direction of the voice to see a fit young Asian boy with short black hair and dark brown eyes staring at her. "And what, exactly gives you the right to bar girls from getting on the team?" She asked him, crossing his arms.

"Being the team captain." He told her with a smirk. Mulan just narrowed her gaze. "How about a deal? Both of us face each other in a match. Winner decides if girls are allowed on the team."

The boy considered for a moment, then a grin broke out on his face. "Okay. I'll up the stakes. If you win, you can be team captain and girls can try out for the team. But if I win, you have to help out the team for the rest of the year and you have to do whatever I say."

A twinkle appeared in Mulan's eye. "It's a deal." They shook hands and she walked away. Li Shang stood there smirking at her and how he would beat her. "Hey, Shang!"

Three boys came sauntering up to Shang. "Hey guys." The three brothers were on the martial arts team. Chien-Po, the eldest, tallest and calmest, Ling, the middle child, the supposed _'ladies' man'_ and notorious jokester(although most of his jokes blew up in his face), and finally Yao, the youngest, had the shortest temper(and height) and was by far the strongest boy at school.

"Who were you talking to?" Chien-Po asked him. "Ah, some girl who wanted to be on the team. Told her if she could beat me in a match that she could be captain of the team." The boys stopped smiling. "Was she this tall, fairly thin, but athletic, had long black hair, Asian, pale skin?" Ling asked him. "Yeah. Why?"

Chien-Po groaned, Ling face palmed and Yao tried to explain. "Shang, that's Fa Mulan."

"And?" Yao face palmed and Ling explained. "Dude, she's Fa Mushu's little sister. He was captain of the martial arts team before you."

"So?" Shang asked them, still not getting the severity of his choice. It was Chien-Po's turn to explain. "She used to be on the team. She beat all of us. Daily!" Shang's eyes grew wide in horror. "I'm gonna get my ass kicked."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"Hades!"

"Oh boy." Hades turned around to see a very angry Gaston, followed by his little henchman LeFou, storming towards him. Gaston pushed Hades up against the lockers. "You promised me that Belle would be on the list for me. I go to see Persephone about it and she tells me that Belle isn't on anyone's list. You cheated me!"

Hades rolled his eyes. "Gaston, buddy, I tried my best. But Belle just wasn't interested. Okay? Now, since you didn't pay money, you weren't really cheated."

"He's got a point Gaston." LeFou piped up, but soon became quiet after receiving a glare from Gaston. "Look, Gaston, tell me why you want to date Belle, and maybe I can find you another girl."

Gaston huffed, but knew Hades had the best chance of getting him a date. "I want to date her because she's beautiful." Hades blinked. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I want to date Belle because she's beautiful."

"Wait, wait, wait. You're telling me, that the only thing you look for in a girl is how attractive she is?" Gaston looked at Hades as if he was crazy. "Yeah. Why else would I want someone?" Hades shook his head. "Okay. You do realize that Grimhilde and Cordelia are signed up, right?"

Gaston's eyes widened and his mouth formed into a smile. "Hades, you are a saint."

"Trust me. I'm far from it."

...

"Genie! Open up!" Flynn banged on the door of his neighbor's house. A twenty-year old man with blue and black hair and a black goatee opened the door. "Flynn, what do you want?"

"I need your advice on something."

"Okay. But...keep it down. Eden's sleeping. The pregnancy has been real hard on her." The two men entered the house and sat down in the living room. "So, Flynn. What brings you to my humble abode?"

"You know my friend Aladdin?" Genie nodded. "Yeah, the Arabian kid. Has the brother with the bad attitude and the bad arm." Flynn chuckled. "Yup. The very same. See, he's crushing on this girl, but she's one of the new princesses."

Genie considered this information for a moment. "Alright. Send him over tomorrow, and I'll have your solution ready." Flynn smiled at the man, but didn't move. "I sense there's something else on your mind, Flynn." Genie said, catching on to the teenager's mood.

Flynn sighed and decided to lay the troubles of his own love life on his friend. "There was this girl. I met her, well I didn't really meet her, but I bumped into her at the Charmingdale's party last night. She was absolutely gorgeous, with this long blonde hair and these dazzling green eyes. But, when I tried to talk to her, she completely blew me off!"

Genie shook his head. "Sorry man, all I can tell you is to probably find this girl again and talk to her. But let Eugene do the talking." Flynn smiled and got up.

"Thanks Genie."

"Anytime dude."

...

"Grow up, Peter!" Peter Pan gaped at the girl who had just thrown the pillow case at him. "Jane, please, don't go!" Jane laughed at him and took a picture of the very naked Peter Pan with her cellphone. "Once this leaks out, no girl will set foot near you." With one last triumphant stare, Jane walked out of Peter's bedroom, down the stairs, out the door, and sped off in the morning light.

Peter sighed, grabbed his phone from off his nightstand and dialed the familiar number. "Hello?"

"Hey Wendy. It's me." The girl on the other side of the phone sighed. "Okay, who did you sleep with this time and what did you do to make her so angry?"

"Jane." This time it was a growl from the other side of the phone. "I told you to stay away from her."

"I know, but she just came on to me and who was I to say no?"

"Listen, I'll do damage control. But so help me god, Peter. Get your bloody act together." The other line hung up and Peter sighed_. 'Such is the life of a music sensation.'_

Peter Pan was the lead singer of Marceline's local wonder, The Lost Boys. Wendy Darling was their agent, well, as much of an agent you can be at 18. Whenever he screwed something up, her's was the first number he called.

His phone buzzed in his hand. It was from Slightly, their bassist. _'Dude, go to /peterpanslipup'_. Peter practically ran to his desk and typed in the website on his laptop.

A video was playing. Disney High's notorious gossip, Charlotte LaBuff was talking. "Okay guys, you will not believe this, but we here Marceline teenbuzz have just received a very interesting photo of none other than Peter Pan."

Peter stared in shock at the computer. He typed in a quick message to Slightly. _'I'm screwed.'_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Alice Kingsley was sitting on the school bench, quietly reading her book, when someone covered her eyes with their hands. "Guess who?" Alice rolled her eyes. "Maverick." The person pulled away their hands.

"How did you know?" Maverick asked her. Alice turned around to stare at one of her best friends. Maverick Hatter, one of the least sane people in school. He was tall, lanky, had light brown hair, purple-blue eyes, pale, freckly skin, and an outrageously colored wardrobe. Not to mention the vast collection of hats he had.

Currently, he was wearing a purple and white gingham patterned shirt, a brown tweed jacket with turquoise patches on the elbows, a green tie, an orange pocket square, blue skinny jeans, red wing-tip shoes, and a large, black top hat with an pink ribbon tied around the base.

Alice blinked a little, the bright colors slightly hurting her eyes. Maverick had a look of shock on his face, but she thought that he shouldn't have been surprised. "Because you are the only person in the entire school who does that to me." Maverick's usually permanent and crazy grin sank into a pout and he crossed his arms.

"You know, Alice, you can be absolutely no fun." Alice only rolled her eyes and continued to read her book. "Hey, have you seen Chess? He owes me a tea party." Alice only shook her head. "Okay, what about Whitby? He has to help me on my report." Alice shook her head again.

"Miette?"

"No."

"March?"

"No."

"The twins?"

"No."

"Arianwen?"

"No." Maverick threw up his hands in frustration and say down on the bench. "Agh! Why do I even bother with you?"

"Because I'm the only one that believes you are sane." Alice quipped. Maverick paused and nodded his head to her, agreeing. He sighed and stood up. "Well, I'm off to Wonderland to look for them. Are you coming with?" Maverick asked the blonde.

"Yeah. But you go on ahead of me. I'll be there in a sec." She told him. Maverick nodded and started to head off in the direction of _'Wonderland'_. Alice sighed, put away her book, and got up from the bench and followed Maverick. As she walked, she thought about their group.

'_The Wonderlanders.'_ That's what the student body called them. There was Chess Leon, a sly, almost cat-like boy with purple and pink hair and violet eyes who had a permanent smile and a liking for stripes and disappearing. Whitby Rabbit, an albino boy who couldn't stand being late and didn't seem to have a spine. Miette Mouse, a girl who could more than hold her own and Whitby's cousin. March Hare, not nearly as crazy as Maverick, but came in at a close second, he was also related to Miette and Whitby. The twins, Dee and Dom Tweedle, who always seemed to talk or bicker in unison. And Arianwen Queen, who was also albino.

These were the people that made up their group. At one time, Cordelia Hearts was apart of it as well, but then high school happened. They had all been best friends since middle school, and nothing would change that. They were the weirdest kids at school, with the exception of Alice.

Wonderland was what they called the room that they met in to practice for their quarterly drama productions. Mr. Caterpillar was in charge, but spent most of the time puffing away on his hookah to pay attention. So, they ended up goofing off most of the time. But yet, they managed to pull off an amazing production every quarter. If there was any place any of them would be, it was Wonderland.

...

"What do you mean I'm running opposed?" Yzma asked the girl at  
The student council booth. "I told you, Kuzco Montoya is running against you for student council president."

"Kuzco Montoya!" Yzma's pale skin turned bright red. Some students that were there even said that they could see steam coming out of her ears. "You shouldn't even consider letting Kuzco run for student council president! He's arrogant, obnoxious, conceited, he only cares about himself and how popular he is! I swear, if you he wins, he'll turn the school's entire political system into a joke!"

"Glad to see you're excited about running against me." Yzma whirled around to see Kuzco. He was an extremely thin boy with caramel brown skin, dark brown eyes and wore gold gages in his ears, a gold bowler hat, a red t-shirt and blue jeans. Yzma's eyes narrowed. "Since when do you want to be on student council? You don't even care about school!"

Kuzco shrugged. "I don't know. I'm bored." Yzma turned red again and let out a cry of frustration. She stopped herself, though, and tried to calm down. A fake smile spread across her face, and in her sweetest tone, she said,"Well then. I will..._enjoy_...tearing you to pieces in front of the entire school. Good day."

Yzma grabbed her bag and stormed off, leaving Kuzco and the girl behind. Kuzco sighed and looked at the girl, Melina. "Yzma. Always the politician." Melina told him. She looked around, and once she was satisfied that the coast was clear, she motioned for Kuzco to come closer. "I hope you know what you're doing. Because if you don't, she really will tear you apart."

Kuzco grinned. "Don't worry. I've got a plan." He told Melina, causing her to look doubtfully at him. "I'm going to win this thing, for you, babe."

...

Quasimodo packed up his things at the sound of the bell. He was just about to head to his next class, when...

"Ow! My hair!" Quasimodo's head shot up to see that a girl with blonde hair and green eyes was glaring at him. But the minute she saw his face, her own softened. "Oh, I-I didn't mean to-"

Quasi scowled. "Don't bother." He tried to push his way past her, but she stayed in his way. "No. It's my fault. I mean, I really should get a haircut. This is the second time this has happened." The blonde stopped her rambling. "I'm sorry. Let's start over. Hi! I'm Rapunzel Gothel."

Quasi stared at her hand, then took it in his own. "I'm Quasimodo Frollo. Nice to meet you Rapunzel." Rapunzel's eyes widened. "Frollo? Do you happen to be related to the World Politics teacher, Mr. Frollo?"

"Yeah, he's my uncle." Quasi told her, confused as to why she winced. "Is there something wrong?" He asked. Rapunzel snapped out of her daydream. "No. Nothing. Hey, do mind walking with me to class? I mean, after all, it seems like we're in the same classes."

"Sure." As they walked and talked with each other, Rapunzel couldn't help but think, _'How could his uncle be so cruel and mean, but him be so sweet and angelic?'_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Jim yawned sleepily and stretched. It was 6 a.m. and the sun was just beginning to rise. The sailing club, or the sailing team, or whatever is was called, was meeting at the crack of dawn to practice. They were all at Lake Lothar for their first practice.

"Move it, move it, move it!" An overweight, bald man with tanned skin, a glass eye and a prosthetic arm and leg shouted at the sailing team participants. Jim sighed and walked up to him. "What do you want?" The man asked him. "Are you Captain Silver?"

"No, I'm the Tooth Fairy. What do you want?" The man who was clearly Captain Silver shouted at him."I'm Jim Hawkins. My mom talked to you about me joining the team...er...club." Captain Silver stopped his shouting for a minute and really looked at Jim. "Eric!"

Eric LeCrowne looked up from the knot he was tying and jogged over. "Yes, Captain?"

"You and Jimbo here are going to be paired up. I expect you to show him the ropes. Got it?"

"Yes, Captain." Satisfied, Captain Silver walked off and left the two boys. Eric turned to Jim. "So...you and I are partners now?"

"You heard him." Eric sighed. "Alright, let's get you started right. But, I don't think I'll have to show much. Something tells me that you're a natural born sailor." Jim smiled slightly. "Thanks. But don't get your hopes up."

"Don't worry. By the way, do you know any redheads at school who have good singing voices?" Him looked at Eric questioningly. "Yeah, I know a few. Why?"

"Because one drove me home a few nights ago after I got completely wasted at Prince's party." Jim looked at Eric._ 'He doesn't seem like the type of person to get drunk at a party. Then again, I don't seem like the type of person to convince his friends to go to a chemical factory.'_

"Well, the only redhead I know is Ariel Seaden."

"Isn't she the captain of the swim team?" Jim nodded. "Yeah."

"Thanks. I'll ask her. Let's get started, shall we?"

...

Ferdinand was going out of his mind. "What do I do? If Grimhilde finds out, she'll kill me. But, if I don't ask her out, I will just keep going on and on like this."

His friends all stared at their friend from afar. "I'm getting concerned about him." Prince whispered to Phillip. Eric had just joined them after sailing practice. "What's with him?"

"He's going out of his mind over Snow White. I've never seen him like this. Ferdinand is just always so calm and collected." Phillip explained. "Hey guys, what's up?"

The trio of princes turned to see Hercules Lethosos walking up to them. "Hey, Hercules!" Prince cried out to his friend. They pulled into an awkward bro hug and patted each other on the back. "You look good. Where were you these first few days?" Eric asked.

"Oh, I was visiting my dad. He and I trained over the summer." Hercules's dad was an Olympian who had won in the weight lifting section. Over the summer, Hercules had visited his father, he himself aspiring to be an Olympian, but in the track and field division. But that hadn't mattered to his dad, so Hercules had gone from a scrawny kid to the muscular force of might he was now.

Hercules looked over the boys' heads to see Ferdinand mid-panic attack. "What's wrong with Ferdinand?" The boys let out a sigh in unison and looked over at their hyperventilating friend.

"You know how he broke up with Grimhilde DeNoir?" Phillip asked Hercules. "Yeah."

"He finally found out about Snow White." Hercules let out a knowing, "oh." The boys all realized the severity of their friends situation. But, they did not know how to help, because if Grimhilde found out, they were all screwed.

"He's been going on like that for a while. It pains us to see him like this, but we just don't know how to help." Hercules eyes widen with the idea that popped into his head. "I think I know who can help us."

...

Jasmine sat with the other girls at lunch. "So, Jasmine, how do you like Marceline so far?" Cindy asked her. "Oh. It's fine."

"Anyone catch your eye lately?" Aurora asked. Jasmine thought about it. There had been that one boy in her world languages class, but she didn't know his name.

"Oh, there is someone." Snow said, bringing Jasmine out of her daze. "What? No, I-I-"

"You're blushing. I knew it. Who is he?"

"Do we know him?"

"Is he nice?" Jasmine held up her hands to stop the bombardment of question. "I didn't even get his name." The girls all pouted. "Well that's a disappointment." Ariel said.

Jasmine rose her eyebrows slightly. "Trust me. It's not just a disappointment for you."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Eric found his way into the inside pool. He almost had to wipe away his drool when he saw Ariel in her swim team swim suit. She turned around and looked at him. "Hi. Can I help you?"

Eric was speechless for a minute. Finally, he shook his head and smiled. "Uh, yeah. You see, I was driven home by a redhead after the Charmingdale's party. I was really drunk, so I don't remember who. But, I have a feeling it was you."

Ariel went about her business and started to put the kick boards and buoys away into a locker. "Yeah. That was me. And let me tell you, half of the time, I thought you were going to puke in my car."

She stopped and chuckled at the memory of him telling her how she could do anything she wanted with him. "What's so funny?" Eric asked, confused by her laughter. "Oh. Nothing. Just the fact that you nearly turned into a male prostitute at that party."

Ariel continued to laugh, especially when she saw Eric's face. She calmed down enough to ask Eric a question. "So, why are you here?" Eric wiped the shocked/horrified look off of his face and put on a smile that could rival Prince's. "Just wanted to thank my rescuer and maybe take you to dinner."

Eric was once again baffled by Ariel's laughing. "Oh, you didn't know. Eric, I have a boyfriend." He blinked. "What?" Ariel nodded. "Yeah. You might actually know him. His name is Lyle. He's on the sailing team with you."

Eric cocked his head. "Lyle? I thought he was dating Helga Sinclair." Ariel shook her head adamantly. "No. No, he's dating me."

This time Eric shook his head. "No, I'm pretty sure he's dating Helga."

"No, no, no. He's dating me." Eric sighed and pulled out his phone. "What are you doing?" Ariel asked him. "Showing you proof." Eric scrolled to a picture he had taken of him and his buddies at the sailing team meet. In the background was Helga and Lyle making out.

Ariel stared at it in silence. "When was this taken?"

"Last week." Ariel sighed and smiled. She grabbed a pair of pants, pulled them on, shoved her flip-flops on and stormed towards the door. "Where are you going?" Eric called out to her. "To go rip Lyle's dick off."

...

Two girls sat outside at the lunch tables. Suddenly, a pair of arms came out of nowhere and wrapped themselves around one of the girls. "Hey babe." Hades whispered in Persephone's ear.

Persephone smiled and Megara just rolled her eyes at her brother. Persephone was a small girl with short, curly, platinum blonde hair and green eyes. She was known for the pink flower crown she always wore on top of her head and the pastel colored clothing she wore. To the world, Persephone looked like spring embodied.

Megara, Meg, or Nutmeg to Hades, was the complete opposite of Persephone. She had long, dark brown hair, violet eyes, and always wore her hair up. You could never catch her in a skirt, much less a dress, infamous for her dark color scheme, and was the most boyish girl at school.

But yet they managed to get along.

"So, who have we matched up so far, my little spring sprig?" Hades asked them. Persephone looked at the files of the boys and girls. "Well, so far we have Hook with Ursula, they both like the sea, so that could be a good match. But, don't let me forget to tell her about Vanessa. Gaston with Grimhilde, they are both incredibly vain, a perfect pair. Yzma with Kronk, I'm not so sure how this will work out, but if it doesn't, at least Yzma will have a new henchman. Cordelia with King, that will be interesting to watch. Mim with Merlin, Medusa with Snoop, Anastasia with Tom Baker, Drizella with Candlestick Maker. Cruella, I'm going to send her out with Jasper then Horace, just to see who she likes. And Maleficent. The only guy left is Jafar."

Hades eyebrows raised a little. "Now _that_...will be _very_ interesting."

...

"Class dismissed." The class groaned and gathered their bags. Mr. Frollo sat at the front desk, glaring at the students. But there was one that didn't receive that. Esmerelda Fantôm was taking longer than usual to pack up.

'_Gypsy girl.'_ Mr. Frollo thought._ 'Doesn't even belong in a school. She should go and pray to amend for the sins she has committed. Or...'_

"Miss Fantôm." Esmeralda stopped in her tracks. "Yes Mr. Frollo?"

"Come here. I'd like to speak with you." Esmeralda looked at him suspiciously, but came towards his desk. "Shut the door first please." She turned and shut the door. "Sir, shouldn't you be getting ready for you next class?"

"I don't have a class. I just want to talk to you."

...

Esmeralda had felt uneasy that day. Her mother had told her that she should stay home, call in sick. But she didn't want to miss school and damage her gleaming attendance record.

Phoebus Sol had found her behind the bleachers on the soccer field. She was crying and had cuts and bruises all over. When asked what had happened, she just shook her head and whimpered. Her parents took her to the police station that night.

"Do you know who did this to you miss?" Esmeralda nodded her head at the detective. "Can you tell me who did this miss?" Esmeralda looked at her parents before answering. "Yes. It was my World Politics teacher. Mr. Claude Frollo."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Detective Cassim Ababwa was appalled by the statement from the victim. Esmeralda Fantôm had been brutally raped and beaten by her World Politics teacher, Claude Frollo. It seemed as it would be easy to convict Frollo, what with the statement from the victim, the witnesses and the evidence against him.

But, Claude Frollo was a respected citizen and used to work in the justice department. No one had the balls to go near him. No one, except Cassim.

"Go home, Cassim. I'll take it from here." His partner, Iago told him. "Thanks." Cassim got up, gathered his things, and drove home to his loving wife and kids.

"Honey. I'm home." His wife, Amira, popped her head out of the kitchen. "Hey! The boys are in the other room doing their homework. Dinner will be done in a few minutes."

"Thanks hon." Cassim walked up to his wife and gave a kiss before heading into the living room. Aladdin was on the floor, playing with his pet monkey, Abu. Mozenrath sat on the couch, reading a book. His pet eel, Xerxes, was upstairs in his room, staring at a picture of Evangeline.

Aladdin looked up from his game with Abu. "Hey Dad. How was work?" Cassim smiled wearily and sat down in the armchair next to the fireplace. "Good. Well...not really."

Mozenrath put down his book and looked at his father. "What happened?" Cassim sighed and leaned forward in his chair. "Boys, do you know an Esmeralda Fantôm?"

The boys looked at each other, then back at their father. "Yeah. She's a pretty girl. She's nice to everyone. I heard she wants to become a police officer one day. Why?" Aladdin asked. "What about Mr. Frollo?" The boys were beginning to become worried. "Yeah, he's the World Politics teacher." Mozenrath told him.

"He's brutal too. On the second day of school, he assigned all of his classes a 500 page essay that was due the next day on the second day of school." Aladdin said, not really thinking about his statement.

"Why do you want to know about them?" Mozenrath asked, trying to see the whole picture. Cassim sighed again. "Look, boys, I know I shouldn't be telling you about this, but...Esmeralda was attacked yesterday afternoon."

The boys looked at him, shocked. "That's terrible. Is that why cops where at school today?" Aladdin asked. Cassim nodded.

"Do you know who did it?" Mozenrath asked this time. Cassim nodded again. "But, unfortunately, he has connections. Everyone at headquarters is afraid to look into this case."

"Everyone except you, of course!" Aladdin beamed at his father. Cassim smiled wearily again. "Yeah. Everyone except me and Iago."

The Ababwa's were quiet during dinner that evening. Mozenrath and his father were cleaning the dishes afterwards. "Hey, Dad?"

"Yes, son?" Cassim looked at his eldest. "Mr. Frollo has a nephew. Quasimodo Frollo. It doesn't seem like he gets the best treatment." A silence passed between them.

Another horror that had befallen Mozenrath. When he was little, he had been abused by his science teacher, Mr. Destane. Ever since then, Mozenrath could spot out any kind of abuse, whether it was physical, verbal, mental, or sexual. He had never been wrong.

"If you want to convict this guy...you should talk to him."

"I will. Thank you." Mozenrath nodded. "Night, Dad." He began to walk up the stairs to his room. "Night, son."

...

Adam and Belle sat at the table together. But it wasn't in the least romantic. It was more like a staring contest. Whoever lost would have to talk to the other person.

Belle couldn't stand Adam. All he had done since he had arrived in Marceline was mope and remain silent. Adam couldn't stand Belle either. Her friends were annoying. She was always reading a book. Belle wasn't like other girls. Or, at least, like the girls he knew at home.

They both knew that they spoke the same language. They both knew that they would eventually have to speak to each other. But until then, it was silence and staring contests for the both of them.

...

"I'm telling you Lawrence, she is going to be the death of me!" Lawrence, Naveen's caretaker, just rolled his eyes at the boy. "And why, may I ask, is she going to be the death of you?"

"She makes me actually work!" Lawrence sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "And she won't let me flirt with anyone! All Tianna cares about is her grades and hard work!"

"Oh, how awful." Lawrence said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Exactly! Tianna is nothing but a stick in the mud!" Lawrence sighed for what seemed to be the millionth time.

He turned around to look at Naveen. A prince, he had been spoiled his entire life. The meaning of hard work escaped him. And somehow, Lawrence had gotten stuck babysitting him while he was in America. "Maybe, sire, this girl could be good for you. After all, your parents wanted you to come back to Maldonia with two things: a sense of responsibility, and a girl that would ensure that."

Naveen stared at Lawrence as if he had sprouted a second head. He leaned forward and put his hand on his forehead. "Lawrence, are you feeling alright?" Lawrence made a face at Naveen and removed the hand on his forehead. "You are a real piece of work, Naveen. Part of me hopes that this Tianna works you to death."

Naveen stared at him again. "Lawrence, maybe you should go to bed." Lawrence sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.


End file.
